vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Celebi
|-|Normal= |-|Shiny= Summary Celebi is a Mythical Pokémon and the guardian of the Ilex Forest that is said to come from the future. It only comes during peaceful times, and at the center of the conflict in Pokémon 4Ever: Celebi Voice of the Forest. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 6-B Name: Celebi Origin: Pokémon Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown. At least several decades old. Classification: Time Travel Pokémon, Voice of the Forest, Mythical Pokémon, Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Homing Attack, Time Manipulation, Teleportation, Time Travel, Plant Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Earth Manipulation, Healing, Enhanced Senses, Mind Manipulation, Precognition, Energy Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Flight, Life Draining, Can nullify any type of healing/regeneration (Effective up to Mid-High regeneration), Status Effect Inducement (Confusion can confuse the opponent, learns Poison Powder through the TCG series), Purification (Types 2 and 3; when called with a time flute, Celebi will instantly purify any Shadow Pokemon) Attack Potency: At least Small Country level+ (Defeated Suicune) Speed: At least Relativistic+, likely higher (Faster than Pokemon like Poliwrath) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Country Class+ Durability: At least Small Country level+ Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of kilometers with its attack and abilities. Multi-Universal with time travel. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High (Has knowledge from the future) Weaknesses: Has a gentle nature. Weak to Fire, Ghost, Dark, Ice, Poison, and Flying Type moves and takes exceptional damage from Bug Type moves. The Jaboca Berry is single use. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ability * Natural Cure: Celebi will be naturally cleansed of its status effects after withdrawing from combat for a short period of time. Moves * Ancient Power: Celebi uses an ancient technique to attack its foes with flying rocks, which has a chance of boosting all of its parameters significantly. * Confusion: Celebi attacks its foe with a burst of telekinetic energy or by tossing its opponent around with telekinesis. It also acts similarly to Psychic. * Future Sight: Celebi foresees its opponent's next attack and sends its own attack into the future, striking the target while ignoring forcefields and defensive bonuses. * Heal Bell: Celebi uses a magical chime to cleanse itself and its allies of status effects like poison and paralysis. * Heal Block: Celebi temporarily nullifies its opponent's ability to regenerate or use self-targeted healing. However, draining effects will still work to full effect but simply won't heal the opponent. * Leaf Storm: Celebi unleashes a massive flurry of leaves and wind to bombard the opponent, dealing heavy damage at the cost of lowering Celebi's power for the rest of the fight. * Leech Seed: Celebi releases a flurry of seeds that latch onto and grow on an opponent's body, draining their life energy to restore Celebi's own. * Magical Leaf: Celebi bombards its foe with magically enchanted leaves that are guaranteed to strike their target as they home in on it. * Perish Song: Celebi sings a malevolent melody that causes both it and all targets target to faint shortly after hearing it. * Recover: Celebi rapidly heals its own wounds with psychic energy. * Safeguard: Celebi erects a forcefield that nullifies any status effects, such as poison, paralysis, and sleep inducement, targeted at it or its allies. In the anime, Safeguard could also deflect incoming attacks. * Psychic: Celebi uses a strong psychokinesis for offensive, defensive, and supplementary means such as lifting the target in question or simply blasting them. It may also lower their special defense. * Natural Gift: Celebi attacks by drawing power from its held berry. Its type and power depend on the berry in question. This also consumes the berry. * Healing Wish: Celebi fully heals one of its allies and cures them of any status conditions they may have. This knocks Celebi out however. * Baton Pass: Celebi swaps out of the battle with one of its allies and passes any stat changes it has received to them. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Races Category:Pokemon Category:Mythical Pokemon Category:Plant Users Category:Mind Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Game Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Nintendo Category:Good Characters Category:Monsters Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Guardians Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Healers Category:Earth Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Purification Users